Blind Date
by CriminalMinds99
Summary: Derek and JJ end up setting themselves up for blind dates but it doesn't all go as planned. Pure fluff!


**Okay so this has been on my laptop for a few days but I have been really ill lately and due to being a beta for the amazing Kensi, I wanted to focus for a while on getting some chapters done for her but decided that while I waited for my best friend to wake up this morning I would finish this and here I am!**

 **It is seriously AU but very cute and fluffy so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Don't forget to drop me a review and also, I am taking requests for the next few weeks so if anyone wants a oneshot or 2/3 chapter story they want me to have a go at don't hesitate to drop me a PM and I will work on it for you.**

 **Enjoy and see you next time!**

Jennifer Jaraeu sneaked into her best friend's office, making sure nobody saw her as she sat waiting for her to come back. She needed help with something and didn't want anyone to know. A few minutes later Penelope Garcia walked into her office, jumping out of her skin when someone grabbed her arm.

"Pen it's me. Shut the door" Penelope slowly shut the door, JJ peering out on the other side.

"JJ you scared the living daylights out of me! What's wrong?"

"I need your advice but I don't want anyone to know okay?" She nodded, shutting the door all the way and taking a seat with the blonde.

"Okay spill" JJ took a deep breathe, trying to word it in the right way.

"Okay so I did something bad, but not like really bad just, erm… Bad" She cringed, Penelope trying to hide the smirk making its way to her face.

"Oh God what did you do?"

"I may have gotten a little drunk the other night and made myself a blind date account and now I have a date with someone" Penelope couldn't stop the howl that left her mouth, JJ hissing at her to be quiet.

"A blind date account, seriously JJ?"

"I didn't mean to. I woke up in the morning and when I went on my laptop I had a message off a guy who I had been talking to all night and I couldn't tell him that I did it all by accident so we got talking and now we have a date" Penelope sniggered to herself, but JJ was not as pleased.

"JJ I can't believe it! What did you guys even talk about? I thought you were trying to get on you-know-who?"

"Well that was kinda what brought it up. I was drunk and severely depressed that night so I rambled onto this poor guy about how I needed to move on from someone and he was saying he was trying to move on from a girl so I thought I would give it a shot for both of our sakes. We have a lot in common and are going for coffee tonight"

"So you are both using each other to get over people. Smells like true love" Penelope said sarcastically, JJ smacking her arm in response.

"Pen this is serious! You can't tell anyone okay, not even Em"

"Okay I promise, but the question still stands. What are you going to do?" The blonde sighed heavily.

"I don't know but I have 2 hours to figure it out. If I text you with our code word, I want you to ring and get me out okay?"

"Of course. The second I hear banana-hammock I'll get you out that date" JJ smiled, standing from the chair.

"You are the best, best friend ever. Right, I better head home and get ready. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck sugar plum, make sure to keep me in the loop" JJ left her office, grabbing her bags and heading to the elevator. She saw Derek leaving the bullpen, her stomach swarming with butterflies.

"Hey Jen, you're off suddenly. Got plans?" He asked, though he seemed slightly on edge.

"Yeah actually I have a date. Are you okay?"

"Oh really? Same here. I'm a little nervous" He laughed, knowing that his date would probably end disastrous while JJ would probably be meeting the man of her dreams. He was jealous already.

"Well good luck, that girl won't know what's coming to her" She joked, slightly anyway.

"Thanks. Good luck to you to" He meant that wholeheartedly, slightly anyway. They waved goodbye and Derek headed to Garcia's office, not even knocking before walking in.

"Baby girl I need your help" Garcia jumped, putting her hand on her head.

"People need to stop doing that" She murmured, pulling up a chair for him.

"So I kinda have a date tonight" She perked up, a small frown on her face.

"Really? Who with?" He sighed, shrugging in response.

"I don't know. I may have signed myself up for a blind dating website and ended up with a date" Her eyes went wide, a smirk growing as she leaned forward in curiosity.

"Really? How did you end up with this date?"

"Well I found this girl who I got talking to. She told me she was moving on from some guy who seemed to not be interested in her and since me and JJ seem to be not happening right now I thought I would give her a shot. We have a lot in common and are going for coffee tonight" She tried to hold in a laugh as a similar conversation was relayed to her, the realisation hitting her like a smack to the face. The two had set themselves up for a blind date with each other!

"Smells like true love Derek" He frowned at her, her smirk not well hidden.

"Am I missing something here?"

"No, but I do think you should go and get ready. I mean, don't want to set a bad first impression do you"

"I think I might blow her off you know. I mean, it isn't like she knows who I am" Penelope shot up shouting, Derek leaning away from her in a confused state.

"No you can't ditch them! You have to go!"

"Fine I'll go, but if this goes badly I'm texting you to get me out of it"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now go and get ready, keep me in the loop" He left out the door, Penelope leaning back with a giggle.

"Those two idiots, setting themselves up" She sniggered to herself, turning off her computers to head home. She was expecting tonight to be very eventful for her two closest friends and wasn't going to waste any of it.

 _2 hours later_

JJ arrived at the small café shop her and the man she was meeting chose, glad that they seemed to be in the same living area as each other. For all she knew he could have lived in LA and she wouldn't have known. But the question still stands, is he truly who he says he is or is he a 60 year old man looking for a mistress. JJ cringed as she took a seat, glad that the shop was practically empty so if it ended badly she could walk away shame free. Meanwhile Derek was walking down the road to the same café shop, a bunch of primroses in his hand for his blind date. He smiled slightly, knowing primroses were also JJ's favourite flower, but then shook his head. He needed to move on, she was clearly not into him and was out on her own date night. His adoration for her needed to fade and fast otherwise he wouldn't be able to get over her ever. He turned around the corner, his mouth going dry when he saw JJ sitting in the coffee he had planned to meet his date at, ordering a coffee. He back around the corner, leaning against the wall as he pulled out his phone.

 _"Hello my hot chocolate. Not backing out of this date are you?"_ Penelope cheeped down the phone at him, her voice cheery and bubbly as per usual.

"I'm planning it trust me. What are the odds that JJ has her date in the same café as me?"

 _"No way! Go in and say hi!"_

"No! I can't have her knowing that I got this date of a blind dating website, she will think that I have lost the plot! You got to help me out here girl"

 _"Oh no, you can't back out just because of this. Grow a pair and get in there. I'll be tracking your phone mister"_ And she hung up, leaving his gobsmacked and more nervous than before.

"Great" He mumbled to himself, taking a deep breathe before walking around the corner again. He tried to hide the primroses behind his back as he walked in, JJ noticing him straight away much to his misfortune.

"Derek? I thought you had a date" She summoned him over to her table, Derek walking to her with a small smile.

"This is where it is" He stated, JJ laughing at the irony.

"Wow, what are the odds hey?"

"I know. So, who is the lucky guy?" He asked, JJ blushing suddenly.

"Promise you won't judge me when I tell you?-" He shook his head, JJ sighing. "-Okay so I may have signed myself up for this blind dating website and got myself a date with this guy I have never met before" Derek's mouth dropped, a small laugh leaving his mouth at the realisation.

"Really? So this guy doesn't know what you look like or even your name- just a username from this site?"

"That is correct. Say hello to Agent_NeedAGuy" She cringed, knowing she set it up when she was drunk and wasn't really thinking about it.

"And what was his username?" But of course he already knew.

"Six-Pack_101. Do you think he will be really big headed? He told me he is always at the gym and running and working out and stuff which of course we both have in common but most guys like that are so big headed they can't walk properly"

"I don't think he will be big headed at all. Actually I think he will be able to walk just fine with his normal sized head" She laughed, suddenly noticing that his hand was behind his back.

"What you got there? A present for your date?" She joked, watching as he nodded slowly.

"Her favourite flowers. One of the first things she told me" And he wasn't lying. He mentally flashed back to JJ's second day with the BAU, remembering that she brought in a flower vase with a fresh bunch of primroses in. He had helped her to her office and that's where she told him that they had been her favourite type of flower since she could remember.

"You're so adorable Derek. What flowers are they?" He slowly pulled them out from behind his back, JJ's eyes widening as she stared in awe at the bunch of primroses in his outstretched arm.

"Six-Pack_101?" She asked looking him in the eye, a grin spreading across her face.

"Hello Agent_NeedAGuy" She jumped up, wrapping him up in a hug.

"Deep down I wished it was you" She whispered happily, Derek hugging her back.

"Well I'm glad it was. I've been wanting to do something since the very first day I met you and I think I finally can" Before she could ask what it was, he pulled back and kissed her passionately, JJ melting into him as she kissed him back. They parted, still in each other's arms, JJ looking dreamily into his eyes.

"Best blind date ever"


End file.
